1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus in which jam processing or staple replacement is easy and cost may be reduced and an image forming apparatus provided with this. Also, the invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus in which stapler means may readily be removed and an image forming apparatus provided with this. In particular, the present invention relates to means for performing a stapling process to sheets on which an image has been formed.
2. Related Background Art
In some cases, a conventional image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer and a facsimile machine is provided with a sheet processing apparatus for picking up sheets on which an image has been formed one by one and a stapling process is performed to the sheets in order to reduce time and labor to be needed for stapling the sheets such as pieces of copying paper on which an image has been formed.
There is known a type of such a sheet processing apparatus, which is provided on a side surface of the sheet discharge port side of the image forming apparatus body, aligns the sheets that were printed in the image forming apparatus before being fed from the discharge port, thereafter performs the stapling process, and discharges the sheets.
Also, in general, a stapling mechanism section for performing the above stapling process is located in an interior of an outer shell of the sheet processing apparatus. Such a type is known in which, in the case where the jam processing or the staple replacement is to be performed in the stapling mechanism section, an outer shell lid is opened and the jam processing or the staple replacement is performed.
However, in the sheet processing apparatus having the stapling function, since the stapling mechanism is arranged in the interior of the outer shell of the sheet processing apparatus, the user has to perform the jam processing or the staple replacement by actually opening the outer shell lid upon the jam processing or the staple replacement in the stapler section.
Also, in the sheet processing apparatus having such a staple function, since the stapler is fixed by screws to the interior of the outer shell of the sheet processing apparatus, it is necessary to remove the stapler after removal of the screws by opening the outer shell lid upon the stapler replacement or, depending upon the situation, even in the case of the jam processing or the staple replacement.
For this reason, a large number of time and labor are required by the user upon the jam processing or the staple replacement and the manipulation property is inferior due to the processing in the interior of the outer shell. Also, since the lid is provided on the outer shell, the structure is complicated to increase the cost, disadvantageously.
Accordingly, in view of the above-described situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a sheet processing apparatus in which the jam processing or the staple replacement is easy and the cost therefor may be reduced and an image forming apparatus provided with the sheet processing apparatus.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a sheet processing apparatus in which a stapler (stapler means) may be removed with ease and an image forming apparatus provided with the sheet processing apparatus.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sheet processing apparatus provided with stapler means for performing a stapling process to a sheet bundle, characterized in that the stapler means comprises a detachably mountable staple cartridge, and a cover that forms an outer appearance of the stapler means and serving also as an outer shell of the sheet processing apparatus, and the stapler means is provided in an apparatus body selectively movably between a stapling position for stapling the sheet bundle and a position for replacing the staple cartridge.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a sheet processing apparatus provided with stapler means for performing a stapling process to a sheet bundle, characterized in that the stapler means is detachably mounted on the apparatus body and provided movably to a position where the stapler means is removable.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means is held with a constant force in each position of the position for stapling the sheet bundle and the position for replacing the staple cartridge.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means is held with a constant force in the position for stapling the sheet bundle.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means is held in the two positions with a constant force when the stapler means is located in the position for stapling the sheet bundle and in the position where the stapler means is removable.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means is provided rotatably to the apparatus body.
The present invention further comprises holding means provided in the stapler means for holding the stapler means detachably to the apparatus body, characterized in that the holding means is in the condition that the stapler means may be removed from the apparatus body when the stapler means is moved to the position where the stapler means is removable.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the holding means is a shaft member that is engaged elastically with the apparatus body for holding the stapler means and that, when the holding means is moved to the position where the stapler means is removable, is operable to release the elastic engagement with the apparatus body and to move to the position where the stapler means is removable.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the shaft member is provided in a position where the shaft member is not visible from the outside until the stapler means is moved to the removable position.
The present invention further comprises mounting guide means for guiding the stapler means to a predetermined held position of the apparatus body, characterized in that the holding means is a shaft for guiding the stapler means along the mounting guide section to the predetermined held position and for pivotally supporting the stapler means movably between the position for stapling the sheet bundle and the removable position in the predetermined held position and is operable to remove the stapler means along the mounting guide section from the apparatus body when the stapler means is moved to the removable position.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that a cutaway portion if formed for removing the stapler means away from the apparatus body along the mounting guide section when the stapler means is moved to the removable position.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that a jam process cover is provided and, in the case where the jam process cover is opened or in the case where the stapler means is not in the stapling position for stapling the sheet bundle, the stapler means is inoperative.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means and the apparatus body are connected to each other through an electric cable connector, and a connector for the stapler means and a connector for the apparatus body are detachably mountable.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means is provided with a connector connected to the connector on the side of the apparatus body and provided retractably to the apparatus body, and the stapler means is removed while drawing the connector on side of the apparatus body when the stapler means is to be removed.
The present invention is characterized by further comprising return means for returning the connector on the side of the body removed from the stapler means to the apparatus body after the stapler means has been removed.
The present invention further comprises a sheet stacking section for stacking the sheet bundle to which the stapling process is performed; and alignment means for performing alignment of the sheet stacked on the sheet stacking section, characterized in that the alignment operation is possible by the alignment means when the apparatus body side connector is removed from the stapler means that has been removed.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus provided with an image forming section and a sheet processing apparatus for performing stapling process to a sheet on which an image is formed by the image forming section, characterized in that the sheet processing apparatus is produced in accordance with any one of the above descriptions.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the sheet processing apparatus is disposed above the image forming apparatus body.
The present invention further comprises a paper feed cassette received detachably in the image forming apparatus body and an operation section provided in the image forming apparatus body, characterized in that a sheet conveying direction in the stapler means of the sheet processing apparatus and any one of a mounting direction of the paper feed cassette and a direction toward the operating section are the same.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that, when the stapler means of the sheet processing apparatus is in a staple cartridge replacement position, the staple cartridge replacement direction is in a direction close to the sheet conveying direction in comparison with the position for stapling the sheet.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the stapler means is provided with a staple cartridge removal knob for removing the staple cartridge, and that the staple cartridge removal knob is visually observable in any one of the mounting direction of the paper feed cassette and a direction toward the operating section.
The present invention is characterized by including a first sheet stacking section for stacking tentatively the sheet on which an image is formed by the image forming section and a alignment means for performing the alignment of the sheet stacked on the first sheet stacking section.
As described above, according to the present invention, the cover forming the outer appearance of the stapler means is provided to serve as a part of the outer shell of the apparatus body and the stapler means is provided in the apparatus body, movably selectively in the position where the sheet bundle is bound and the position where the staple cartridges are replaced, to thereby make it possible to facilitate the jam processing or the staple replacement and to reduce the cost.
Also, the stapler means is maintained by the holding member so as to be detachably mounted to the apparatus body and able to move between the position where the sheet bundle may be bound and the position where the bundle may be removed. On the other hand, the holding means may perform the operation for removing the stapler means from the interior of the apparatus body when the stapler means is moved to the position where the bundle means may be removed, thereby making it possible to readily remove the stapler means.